To Be Yours
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: As a thief, Anzu should know to get in, get it, then get out after sunset and before sunrise if she didn't want to get caught. And she's been caught... by the prince?


Chapter 1

Anzu felt a cool breeze brush through her hair as she looked up to the heavens. The sky was clouded over with no sign of the moon or stars. Very inauspicious.

Especially for a thief like her.

She looked forward again at the palace, contemplating. There was no arguing it. She had a deadline and she had to do it tonight.

She bit her lip and sighed, not knowing the exact reason she had decided to take this client's difficult request. There really was no choice. She had promised and if she didnt deliver on it tomorrow morning, she'd cease to roam in the land of the living.

Anzu threw her hands up in exasperation. She'd just have to make sure that she didn't get caught. She'd done this before and they've all gone flawlessly. This one would be no different.

Anzu sighed once more before nodding her head in confidence. She ran with nimble feet, swiftly coming up against the wall in the shadows. She ran her hands along the palace wall. They were smooth.

She clicked her teeth in annoyance. She grabbed for the grappling hook, holding one end of the rope in one hand and swinging the other end over the other side of the wall. She pulled gently until it caught firmly onto something. Tugging a couple times, she started climbing, jumping over to the other side while unhooking the hook. She coiled it back up and looked around, alert as her senses heightened.

Anzu paused for a brief moment, hiding behind a tree as a guard passed by with a torch. Anzu waited a bit to make sure he was gone before mentally pulling up a layout of the palace.

If she recalled, she was just outside the Royal Gardens. If she could get to the window above that, all she would have to do was turn a few times and she'd already be in the room her client had been talking about.

Anzu sucked in a deep breath, feeling the weight of the task. She had never dared rob the palace before but the man had offered her something she deemed worth more than money.

Her lips tilted slightly as his face flashed in her mind before it disappeared.

"Atem..." she whispered and shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. She'd find him soon enough. Her client had promised.

Anzu listened once more for the coming of any more people and shot out when there weren't any. She crossed the short grassy area and entered the garden. It was beautiful as it should've been. Had she been here under a different circumstance, she would've stopped to admire them.

Anzu found the door easily but did not approach it, instead standing off to the side. She looked up toward the balcony above, a bit more higher than she was normally used to but more than certain that she could get it.

She got out the grappling hook once more and repeated the actions she had performed earlier at the wall. Once set she peeked in through the entrance, being extremely quiet and cautious. Her foot stepped in and sunk deeply, surprising her.

_This room must be very important if it has such lush carpets as this... _She thought curiously before dipping under the decorative and sheer fabric that draped around it loosely.

Biting her lip, she entered her whole body, freezing to listen for the slightest sound that indicated that she had been caught. When she heard nothing, she sighed silently in relief.

Her nose immediately smelled the difference between the crisp night air outside and the perfumed air within. She barely gave the room a glance as she made her way to the door, satisfied that there was no one within.

She eyed the halls that were dimly lit with torches. Taking the turns that had been instructed to her, she made it to the set of double doors, surprised she had made it to this far without getting caught from all the dodging she had had to do.

Anzu eyed the doors in front of her. It was inlaid with gold, very intricately designed in a way that seemed to tell anyone that there was something very special inside. The one thing she had to steal.

She took a breath and braced herself against the door, pushing the heavy thing just enough for her to slip through.

Anzu looked around and her eyes were immediately drawn towards the middle. Her breath caught as it landed on the treasure in the center.

It was beautiful, no. Beautiful could not even begin to describe it. It was a small version of the great pyramids only in shape. The size could've easily fit into the palm of her hand and it had an eye in the middle of its surface. She recognized it to be the Eye of Horus. It glowed with an inner almost ethereal light, very soft and gentle and if she were to focus on it, she could see some faint mist swirling within.

Anzu sighed and ripped her attention away from the treasured piece. True, the thing she had to steal was in this room but it was definitely not the beauty in the center. It was a staff he had said. About the height of her arm with a ball the size of her fist on the top, stamped with the Eye of Horus. It would be of gold... very old...

She scanned the room, mentally picking out the treasures scattered about the room that did not matter. Gold... old... Eye of Horus... and not visible... She sighed. Not visible at all...

She turned and scanned the room again. Where was it? He had said it would be here... She bit her lip. She would have to dig through it.

She growled lowly. She absolutely did not have that kind of time. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haysack.

After much consideration she blew a breath out. "Why did the Royal Family need to store so much stuff in here." she grumbled and started toward one direction.

Anzu sifted through as much as she could with the little time she had and by the time she had gone through the whole room, she was running out of patience. Sunrise was just around the corner, people would be up soon, servants, eunuchs, kitchen maids, more guards. She winced, and slumped to the floor, exhausted.

She hopelessly looked toward the glowing pyramid as if it might hold the answers to her problem.

Then she narrowed her eyes. If she looked closer, she could see a very faint outline of a button-like structure towards the base of the pillar. Curious, she crawled right over and examined it. It was small, a raised circle no bigger than the pad of her thumb.

She ran her fingers over it and came up with some dust... Could it be some sort of trap... maybe an alarm?

She bit her lip. She couldn't go out empty handed and she just knew that none of these treasures would suffice. Perhaps the pyramid here but she didn't know anything about it...

After much debating, Anzu finally rested her forefinger atop the button and pressed down. There was a slight click and a loud thump that came from the pillar and she scrambled back as a cloud of dust expanded outward from the column. She started hearing a slow but rhythmic ticking that got faster and she saw that in the middle of the column, a small door opened from around the pillar and inside, she saw the scepter. It was dusty and did not look so valuable. What he wanted with it, she didn't know but she also didn't care because she'd found it and if she got this to him, he would show her, take her to where... Atem was...

She closed her eyes for a bit, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth before she shook her head, snatched the rod and dashed out of the room, mindful of all the objects scattered about the floor.

The dawn was coming, she needed to hurry.

Anzu rushed through the halls, barely remembering through which ones she had come through until she finally came upon the door that would lead outside to freedom. She heard some footsteps coming from her right and she stumbled into the room quietly before the guards could catch sight of her.

She shut the door behind her and listened for the passing of the footsteps before she relaxed and let out a small breath.

She could see the sun about to make its ascent above the horizon and without thinking, ran toward the window that had led her in here... except she didn't get to the window. She ran into something hard. She landed on her bottom and winced. What the hell? She didn't remember anything that was put in the middle of the room.

She looked up and her mouth dropped open. It wasn't an object she ran into. It had been a person. That person was looking down at her with an eyebrow raised. "What brings a lowly thief to the palace grounds I wonder?" His voice rumbled.

Anzu stood up, raising her chin slightly. She noticed he had on a white wrap-around cloth that covered only his bottom half while only a strip of cloth crossed his chest, over his shoulder and down his back. "Who says I'm a thief? I was just wandering about and was curious about this room."

He raised a brow and sighed almost boredly. "You wear garments that are easy to maneuver in. The way you carry yourself is for stealth, not curiosity. The way you dared enter my room without my permission or even knocking, it's common courtesy just so you know. Need I go on, thief?"

Anzu could feel the edges of panic bite at her self-control. "Well then, sir, I sincerely doubt you are of that high a rank that _I_ need to subject myself to bend to _your_ will."

The man tilted his head and gave her a look. "I live in the palace." he pointed out.

She shrugged, hiding her uneasiness at the growing light. "So do servants and maids, and let's not forget the guards." she looked at him strangely. "A guard I could understand, but maybe you could pass as a maid. A lady-in-waiting perhaps. It would explain a lot of the extravagance."

His eye twitched. "You've insulted me. You, a lowly thief. Clearly, you don't understand just who you're talking to."

Anzu laughed. "I'd rather not stick around to." she called out and she dashed around him quickly. She noticed he made no move to stop her and gave him a wave before jumping over the balcony.

Anzu cursed as she instinctively tucked and rolled, getting away with a few heavy bruises. She darted through the gardens and across the plains with speed and over the palace walls. She sighed with relief, still feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins and she looked back. Someone had seen her, but he had let her go.

She was confused as to why but not getting an answer, she just shrugged it off and made her way through the back alleys to her home up on a roof. She wouldn't be meeting with her client for awhile now.

Anzu felt behind her, where she had tucked the rod.

She had risked her life for this thing?

* * *

He looked after her, amused. He had never been talked to like that before and he had to admit, it was a refreshing change for once from the royal life he had been forced into.

He sighed as a knock sounded on the door and a muffled voice asked politely for entrance. It was such a shame he wouldn't be seeing her again.

* * *

A/N: CHEEEEEE :D ^-^ okay this was my first yu gi oh ff and i honestly don't know where i'm going with this but this kinda just popped into my head so i had to write it out. (/.\) sighh... i know i should update my other stories but to be honest i don't update fast enough if i've lost my inspiration. i kind of have for them all so i thought might as well write this one out because i really love writing x) pls tell me what you think!

until next time


End file.
